What Makes a Mature Game?
by Natealie
Summary: The CPUs have a discussion about maturity and what it means in video games. One thing leads to another and Blanc manages to get everyone to cry. Oneshot.


Hello there everybody this is Natealie and this is my first fic in a long time. I had an old account but I lost the information. The stuff there was from when I was in middle school mostly though so it's probably for the best that I lost it. Anyway, I do not own anything here except for the idea of this fic. Unless I don't own that, then I really don't own anything. Please enjoy, and Stay Awesome~!

* * *

"So what makes a game mature to you guys?" Neptune asked the CPUs. They had been all hanging out at Planeptune's Basilicom playing games and doing the usual when out of nowhere Neptune just asked this.

"Well that came completely out of nowhere." Noire retorted, still not convinced that Neptune was being serious. To be fair though, Neptune did have a poor track record for taking things seriously.

"I'm just curious is all." The purple CPU shrugged. "I don't really go out of my way to play them so I was hoping that you would know Noire, but I guess I was wrong." She teased the goddess. If Neptune knew anything, it was how to provoke Noire.

"Hey! I know all sorts of things about mature games!" Was the predictable response given by Noire. "I guess I'll have to educate you then Neptune so pay attention." Neptune smiled. Noire was a great friend but she was so easy to manipulate. Not that she'd do anything bad to her of course, Noire just cared a lot about she was perceived by others. Neptune just nodded her head and let the black CPU appear to be dependable. It's what they both wanted.

"My my." Came a third voice, shrouded in green. "If we're going to talk about mature games then I have quite a lot of experience myself." It was Vert and she wasn't bluffing. Leanbox was known for the high ratings of several of its titles.

That and Vert played a metric shit ton of H games.

"Before we talk about this though, could I interest any of you girls in some hot coffee?" The green goddess offered them. Neptune smiled at the gesture, but Noire looked Vert in the eyes.

"You promised that we'd never mention that again." The black voice told the green one, who then promptly giggled. Neptune was confused.

"Just a simple joke, that's all. I have iced coffee if that's better for your tastes Noire."

"Let's just talk about this already and stop wasting time!" Noire screamed at Vert. Neptune noticed how the black goddess was blushing, though she still had no idea why. Though judging by Noire's reaction to the subject she decided not to ask. It was for the best.

"Then I'll begin." Vert began, seizing the opportunity to lead the conversation. "The answer is quite simple Neptune. A mature game is simply a game that you can do mature things in." The green goddess replied, very confident in her answer.

"Mature things? Just what are you implying?" Noire responded, still blushing from before.

"Oh you know, things like sex, violence, crime, mature things like that. Things that would be disturbing if done by a child."

How forward Vert was being made both Neptune and Noire pause for a moment to comprehend what she was saying.

"So mature games are just violent and dirty?" Neptune asked Vert for conformation.

"Essentially yes but there is more to it than that." The green one assured Neptune. "Basically, mature content is what children shouldn't be exposed to. If something is mature, then you should not mix it with children. It's just common sense really. I will fully admit that I play a lot of H games and both of you know this."

" _A little too well."_ Noire thought to herself as Vert continued on.

"But I am an adult and so me playing H games isn't a problem. But imagine Ram and Rom playing them."

At that moment Blanc looked up from her book. But it was only for a moment as she quickly returned to reading her tome. It must have been a very good book, or maybe it was just that she just didn't care. It actually was because she knew Vert was just being hypothetical and that she'd never actually give her little sisters H games to play. If she did there would be an actual war.

The other two CPUs however, did imagine this and were horrified.

"Can we please not give me bad mental images today?!" Noire yelled at Vert.

"I'm making a point, and you've just proven it for me." She smiled. "Mature content is what makes games mature. So Neptune, you can think of mature games as sort of a quarantine to make sure that children can be happy with their games without being exposed to harmful content from our games as adults." The green goddess told the others. Neptune realized that her explanation did make sense. Honestly though, she was a little surprised that Vert's explanation was so deep. Protecting children is an admirable thing after all. Perhaps she had misjudged Vert in the past.

"Ok, I'll give you credit that protecting children is important." Noire told Vert. There really wasn't a debate to be had there. "But I have a different opinion on mature games."

"Oh?" The green goddess replied, her interest piqued. "Well by all means do go ahead and tell the class Noire. Don't hold out on us now."

"I wouldn't dream of it." The black voice sounded, cocky in her tone. "Ok Neptune listen up. In my opinion, mature games are games that confront you with mature experiences."

"… Say what?" Was Neptune's only reply, thus causing the black goddess to sigh audibly.

"Let me try to explain this. A good example would be the horror genre, because in that genre your choices are limited. Most times you WILL be forced to confront things that you really don't want to. That itself is part of maturity, having to do things that you don't want to, but doing them anyway so that you can survive." She shrugged.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that mature games treat their subjects seriously. Like Vert said though, there is mature content, but it's how the content is presented and how the game treats it that determines whether or not the game is mature. Vert isn't wrong, there's just more to it than what she said."

Neptune looked off into space, trying to understand. A few seconds later though she nodded.

"Yeah, I think I get it now. So a mature game is-"

THUD

The CPUs looked at the source of the sound. It was a box that had been dropped on to the table in front of them by Blanc. She then turned around and left the room. Puzzled the CPUs opened the box. Within it were some old Lowee systems and three games. Could this have been Blanc's contribution to their discussion of what makes a game mature.

But none of these games had any form of mature rating. While this wasn't unheard of, it was very unlikely.

"Hey um, I have two monitors we can hook these two systems up to. Vert are you fine playing the handheld one?" Neptune offered and asked. Vert nodded and grabbed the handheld game system. Noire and Neptune on the other hand began to hook up the old consoles to the monitors in the room. Nepgear showed up and brought them some food. Little did she know though, she was about to have to take care of all of them even more than usual. So the CPUs turned on the games and entered their names for the characters. Not necessarily their names, but Neptune did name some of the characters after other things. Suffice to say, not all her names were canon. Noire's and Vert's were mostly.

The game then asked them for their favorite food. This was unusual since literally no game that they had played before asked them for that. Neptune just shrugged and entered Custard Pudding, though she did need to shorten it. Her game then began. Vert and Noire however were also asked what their favorite thing was. They entered this, or just used the defaults, and then they began playing as well.

The goddesses had begun playing Mother.

* * *

Blanc returned a while later with five tissue boxes, one for each of the three and two extra. The devious girl knew that they would need every one. As she approached Neptune's room she could already hear the crying. Smiling she entered the room and passed out the boxes. One for Neptune who was on the floor crying and singing.

"Take a melody… Simple as can be…"

Blanc then gave one to Noire who was foaming at the mouth. She did mention horror earlier, but she knew nothing of the cosmic horror that was Giygas.

"Blarrgh!"

Vert unfortunately was the most unlucky as she had played Mother 3, known to be the most feelsy of all of these games. She was busy crying over literally everything in the damn game from Tazmilly, to Hinawa, to Claus.

"Lucas… You're so strong… I really wish that I could give you a hug right now…"

Blanc gave her a tissue box and then noticed Nepgear was down on her knees smiling and crying. Blanc gave the little sister a tissue box as well.

"That was so beautiful… It was all just too beautiful…"

The white goddess smiled back. Having them play these games was in fact her answer to Neptune's question. To Blanc, a mature game was one that was not too dark but not too light either. It did not have to have any sort of mature rating, but it did have to treat itself with respect, and also plenty of humor. Maturity also meant accepting childish things into their lives, taking all of the good with the bad. Put simply, these games were Lowee's answer to what maturity was. It's growing up, and finding your place in the world. It's battling your demons and coming out on top. It's all the time that you spend with those that you truly do care about.

That is what maturity is. Acceptance.

Blanc then took out her cellphone and posed with the other CPUs in the background.

"Say fuzzy pickles."


End file.
